powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gojuu Sentai Beastman
is a Sentai fanseries created by 701847. It is located in France, and talks about a local Sentai team cooperating with a German Sentai team. Synopsis Characters Gojuu Sentai Beastman Main article: Beastmen Allies *Doctor Gilles Baudelaire *Cosette & Gavroche *Eleutheria *Frederick Rostand (episodes 3, 9-10-16, 23-28, 34-36, 41-47, 48-49-50) Relatives Coming soon... Cosmic Empire 666-88 Main Article: Cosmic Empire 666-88 *Emperor Omnifoedus *Empress Pantosophia *Prince Hyperechthros *Princess Cacocardia *Noctinubes & Xanthopodos *Skioides: Footsoldiers *Cosmobeasts: Monsters Ongaku Sentai Bremens Main Article: Bremens The Bremens are the Beastmen's allies. Jigoku Sentai Wildman Main article: Wildmen The Wildmen are the evil versions of the Beastmen. They are present from episode 38 to episode 43, and re-appear in episode 48. Kyōaku Sentai Evilman Main Article: Evilmen The Evilmen are the evil versions of the Bremens. They are present from episode 38 to episode 43, and re-appear in episode 48. Arsenal Main articles: Arsenal (Beastman), Arsenal (Bremens), Arsenal (Wildman) and Arsenal (Evilman) Transformation Device *Beast-Brace: The Beastmen's changer ◆◆◆◆◆ Sidearm Weapon *Double Weapon: The Beastmen's sidearm ◆◆◆◆◆ Personal Weapons *Fox Claws, Sherwood's Bow ◆ *Hare Blades, Easter Bombs ◆ *Tortoise Discs, Sea Blades ◆ *Doe Hooves, Forest Blade ◆ *Mouse Whip, W.D.-yoyo ◆ Vehicles Main articles: Vehicles (Beastman), Vehicles (Bremens), Vehicles (Wildman) and Vehicles (Evilman) *Ani-Machs: The Beastmen's bikes. ◆◆◆◆◆ Mecha Main articles: Mecha (Beastman), Mecha (Bremens), Mecha (Wildman) and Mecha (Evilman) ''Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ✶ team-piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Super-Ark ➲ ✶: The Beastmen's team-piloted carrier mecha ** Titan Beastman : The Beastmen's robot. ***Alpha Fox ***Beta Hare ***Gamma Tortoise ***Delta Doe ***Epsilon Mouse * Ultra-Overcraft ➲ ✶: The Bremens' team-piloted carrier mecha ** Colossus Music-man : The Bremens' robot. ***Alef Donkey ***Bet Bitch ***Gimel She-cat ***Dalet Rooster * Hyper-Shuttle ➲ ✶: The Wildmen's team-piloted carrier mecha ** Troll Wildman : The Wildmen's robot. ***Alif Wolf ***Baa Rabbit ***Jeem Snake ***Dal Gazelle ***Haa She-rat * Supreme-Mobile ➲ ✶: The Evilmen's team-piloted carrier mecha ** Jötunn Evilman : The Evilmen's robot. ***Ahsa Horse ***Bairkan She-wolf ***Giba Lioness ***Dags Eagle Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call (Beastmen) Roll Call Team-Morph: "Zoo-genèse !" *Bernard: Constellation du Renard ! *Théodore: Constellation du Lièvre ! *Émile: Constellation de la Tortue ! *Marianne: Constellation de la Biche ! *Anaïs: Constellation de la Souris ! Pre-fight Roll Call: *Bernard: J'ai les capacités du meilleur archer d'Angleterre et du plus grand escrimeur de Californie. Le Guerrier de la Justice ! Red Fox ! *Théodore: Face à l'adversité, je ne baisse jamais les bras. Le Guerrier de l'Espoir ! Green Hare ! *Émile: Je fais toujours mon possible afin de résoudre les problèmes de façon réfléchie. Le Guerrier de la Sagesse ! Blue Tortoise ! *Marianne: Même dans les plus vastes des ténèbres, ma lumière éclaire le monde. La Guerrière de la Liberté ! Yellow Doe ! *Anaïs: Peu importe la force des mauvais sentiments ; je ne renonce jamais à les vaincre. La Guerrière de l'Amour ! Pink Mouse ! *Bernard: Nous sommes les valeureux combattants des forces du Bien. *All: Gojū Sentai Beastman ! Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call (Bremens) Roll Call Team-Morph: "Ani-formation !" *Jacob: Constellation de l'Âne ! *Cäcilia: Constellation du Chien ! *Elise: Constellation du Chat ! *Wilhelm: Constellation du Coq ! Pre-fight Roll Call: *Jacob: Je ne renonce pas face à la difficulté. Le Guerrier de l'Obstination ! Rot Esel ! *Cäcilia: La déloyauté m'est inacceptable. La Guerrière de la Fidélité ! Blaue Hundin ! *Elise: Je fais toujours mon possible afin que l'amour triomphe de la haine. La Guerrière de la Séduction ! Rosige Katze ! *Wilhelm: Même plongé dans la plus obscure des nuits, j'entonnerai le chant qui annonce le Soleil. Le Guerrier de l'Aurore ! Grün Hahn ! *Jacob: Nous sommes les quatre musiciens de la Justice. *All: Ongaku Sentai Bremens ! Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call (Wildmen) Roll Call Team-Morph: "Diablo-morphose !" *André: Constellation du Loup ! *Guillaume: Constellation du Lapin ! *Marc: Constellation du Serpent ! *Virginie: Constellation de la Gazelle ! *Raymonde: Constellation du Rat ! Pre-fight Roll Call: *André: Là où je passe, la témérité trépasse. Le Guerrier de la Terreur ! Red Wolf ! *Guillaume: Je briserai tous les rêves aussi facilement que du verre. Le Guerrier du Désespoir ! Green Rabbit ! *Marc: Après mon passage, vient le chaos. Le Guerrier de l'Anarchie ! Blue Snake ! *Virginie: Face à moi, tout le monde tremble. La Guerrière de la Tyrannie ! Yellow Gazelle ! *Raymonde: Je propage les mauvais sentiments à la vitesse du vent. La Guerrière de la Haine ! Pink She-rat ! *André: Nous sommes les combattants des forces obscures. *All: Jigoku Sentai Wildman ! Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call (Evilman) Roll Call Team-Morph: "Démono-genèse!" *Rudolf: Constellation du Cheval ! *Agnes: Constellation du Loup ! *Monika: Constellation du Lion ! *Nikolaus: Constellation de l'Aigle ! Pre-fight Roll Call: *Rudolf: Suite à mon passage, l'herbe ne repousse pas. Le Guerrier de la Dévastation ! Rot Pferd ! *Agnes: Je ne fais ni de concession ni pitié. La Guerrière de la Sauvagerie ! Blaue Wölfin ! *Monika: Avec moi, terminé la pudibonderie. La Guerrière de la Luxure ! Rosige Löwin ! *Nikolaus: Je viens annoncer la fin des jours heureux. Le Guerrier du Crépuscule ! Grün Aar ! *Rudolf: Nous faisons résonner la mélodie du malheur. *All: Kyōaku Sentai Evilman ! Episodes Songs *'Opening': Gojuu Sentai Beastman *'Ending': The Hope's Rainbow *'Mechas' themes': Titan Beastman, our Loyal Friend (episodes 12, 14, 16-17, 20, 22, 24-25, 28, 30, 32, 34, 36, 38, 41, 44, 47-48), The Glory of Colossus Music-man, Troll Wildman is Here (episodes 38-43, 48), Jötunn Evilman is Angry (episodes 38-43, 48) *'Characters' themes': Red Fox, the Dazzling Justicer, The Pink Mouse's Cheese Festival, The Joyful Musicians, Red Wolf, the Apocalypse's Tyran, The Devastating Four (episodes 38-43, 48), The Sound of Despair (episodes 38-43, 48) Trivia *Red Fox and Red Wolf are based on the 1973's Disney movie Robin Hood. *The Bremens are inspired from the Grimm's tale Town Musicians of Bremen. Rot Esel and Grün Hahn besides have the same given names than the Brothers Grimm. *The visage of Titan Beastman is inspired by this of Walter Disney, and this of Colossus Music-man by John Lasseter. Troll Wildman has this of Adolf Hitler, and Jötunn Evilman posseds this of Joseph Stalin. *Each of these four squadrons uses different symboles: **Beastmen: Greek numerals (Αʹ, Βʹ, Γʹ, Δʹ, Εʹ) **Bremens: Hebrew numerals (·א· ,·ב· ,·ג· ,·ד·) **Wildmen: Arabic numerals (٥''' ,٤''' ,٣ ''' ,٢''' ,١''') **Evilmen: Gothic numerals (·��·', '·��·', '·��·', '·��·''') Category:Super Sentai